Fallout
'''Fallout' is the fourth episode of Season One and the fourth overall episode of the series Claws. It aired on July 2, 2017 on TNT and became available on Hulu on May 11, 2018. Synopsis Desna is haunted by recent events with Roller, which motivates her to try to spring from Uncle Daddy's control. Also, Bryce falls deeper into the Dixie Mafia; Polly reconnects with her former gold-digging friend; and Quiet Ann gets into a lady-mess. Plot ... As the women cheer on Polly, Bryce and Clay enter the nail salon from the back entrance, asking that Virginia come with them. Though Jenn asks Bryce what was happening, Uncle Daddy repeats himself one more time, warning that he never likes to ask twice. All the women follow them to the back, Desna telling Dean to stay put. When they arrive in the back alley, they witness Bryce and Chip unload a beaten, formally-dressed man from the trunk. As the women stood shocked, Uncle Daddy asks if she remembers that man as her capturer. Visibly scared and shaky, Virginia tells him that he is not. Though he reveals that the man in question had a dispute with Roller two years prior, Virginia continues to protest that they have the wrong person; she is, then, demanded to ask questions to help jog her memory. The bruised accused tells her that his name was Mitchell Wilks and lived (address pending), which Polly comments that she used to live near there. Pulling out a gun, the women gasp, Desna asking Clay to be merciful and to let the man and Virginia walk away. Uncle Daddy then tells her that he works for Titus, Mitchell correcting that he works for Titus (Tie-tus) Industries, not Tit-us. This proves fatal, as a gunshot rings out, killing the man instantly and leaving the women shrieking. Uncle Daddy tells the women to figure out whom murdered Roller and leaves the scene, Chip and Bryce carrying the body back into the trunk of the car. ... Cast Main Cast *Niecy Nash as Desna Simms *Carrie Preston as Polly Marks *Judy Reyes as Quiet Ann *Karrueche Tran as Virginia Loc *Jenn Lyon as Jennifer Husser *Jack Kesy as Roller Husser *Kevin Rankin as Bryce Husser *Jason Antoon as Kenneth Brickman *Harold Perrineau as Dean Simms *Dean Norris as Clay Husser Special Guest Cast *Gina Torres as Sally Bates Guess Cast *Elvis Nolasco as Chip Lauderdale *Rachel Whitman Groves as Beth *Andrea Sooch as Riva *Aadyn Encalarde as Brienne *Evan Daigle as Toby *Lee Hudson as London *Jason Bayle as Mitchell Wilks *Brittany Clayton as Cece *Kate Adair as Customer *Iina Estes Antikainen as Millennial *Carol Sutton as Female Senior #1 *Patty Pell as Female Senior #2 *Harold Evans as Male Senior *Prince Hammond as Pillbilly #1 *B.J. Grogan as Pillbilly #2 *Darnekia Dowl as Pillbilly #3 *Todd Gable as Fiancé *Brittany Wilkerson as Shelly *Joseph Benjamin as Relative *John Buckwalter as Ed *Aqualillies as Synchronized Summers *Rebecca Chulew as Bus Passenger (uncredited) *Claire Friesen as Swimmer (uncredited) *Jim Horning as Engagement Party Guest (uncredited) *Peter Jaymes Jr. as Male Customer (uncredited) *Lamar Lott as Chuck (uncredited) *Paul Van Scott as Engagement Party Guest (uncredited) *Sharon Van Scott as Engagment Party Guest (uncredited) *Xena Zeit-Geist as White-Haired Stripper (uncredited) Videos Claws Keep An Eye on Dean - Season 1, Ep. 4 CLIP TNT Claws Can I Call You Back? - Season 1, Ep. 4 CLIP TNT Trivia *''to be added'' References External Links * Navigation Category:Episode Category:S1 Episodes